The End Of Magic
by Ginnevra.Weasley97
Summary: The wizardry world is in danger of losing all magic for ever it's of to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to find out what or who is doing this and put a stop to it before the whole wizardry world is lost for ever.


**Chapter 1**

I woke up the warmth of the sun beaming through my curtains I open them to see my dormitory full of light, I saw Hermione Granger reading a book called _A witch's guide to Transfiguration fifth year level by Gilderoy Lockheart._ The teachers at Hogwarts had put me up into third year with Hermione, Harry and Ron as I am almost as smart as Hermione my parents are so proud of me.

"Hello Hermione how's the book?" I ask, as Hermione looks up from her book and answers Harry bursts into the Common room with Ron they're all sweaty and puffed out, me and Hermione exchanged looks of confusion.

"Harry, Ron what's wrong why are you so puffed?" Hermione asks

"We were in the room of requirement and Snape was talking to Professor Dumbledore about something to do with the end of magic?" harry explaining to us what he and Ron heard, Hermione jumps from her seat snap shuts her book and runs up stairs to our rooms. I open the door to see Hermione frantically skimming through 5 different books that lay open on her desk and notes every.

"Hermione what's the matter? What are you looking for?" as I ask Hermione puts her hand up to gesture me to be silent.

"Ah ha I knew I read it somewhere" Hermione says as she shoves the book in front of my face pulling me out of a fantasy of what harry would be doing.

"What am I looking at here?" I ask as I look at the pages blankly.

"_There right there it says when a boy who lives through one of the most deadliest curses know to wizards is born the magical world will slowly begin to die as magic will start to diminish, on his 13th birthday the world will lose magic for ever._"Hermione read aloud.

"Oh your not going to believe that cockamainia ah you? It's all just legends and fairy tales Hermione."

"Your right Ginny come on lets go see what Harry and Ron are up to." Hermione suggest as we head down the stairs into the Gyrffindor common room.

We had our first class in the dungeons with Professor Snape and Slytherin, Being the bastard he is, he asks Harry questions that he clearly doesn't know, just then a burst of bright blue light lite up the dungeons followed by a ear numbing explosion that had made a mess every where, Nevile a shortish chubby child who is accident prone had mixed Dragon claw and Blue Pixie fangs together which obviously isn't meant to be mixed with each other and Prof. Snape took 50 points from Gyrffindor. After cleaning my self up I headed to my next class defense against the dark arts with Professor Lupin with the Hufflepuffs we're learning a lot about werewolves and what to do if we have to face one, now that I think about it we've been learning a lot about werewolves I also wonder why Prof. Lupin isn't at school most weeks.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and I head to the great hall for dinner when a loud and unpleasant moan come from the bathrooms "What was that?!" I yell

"Oh don't worry about that, that's just Moaning Myrtle hence the moaning." as Hermione explains another bone chilling moan came from the girls bathroom again.

"Somethings not right Myrtle has never moaned like that before."

"Maybe we should check it out?" Ron suggest.

"I agree lets go."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I run to the girls bathroom, there was water gushing out of the door.

"Oh she's probably flooded the bathroom again she tends to do that a lot Ginny."

"Ok Ron thanks for that irrelevant statement. Hermione why is Myrtle called Moaning Myrtle?" I ask.

"Well this boy 50 years ok was picking on her so she went and cried in these toilets and-"

"And a mysterious man speaking a funny language came in to the bathroom I told him to leave I open my stall door to see Big yellow eyes over there, and then...I died." Moaning Myrtle butting in.

"Myrtle you seem to be more...transparent?" Harry stating

"I know and I feel like I'm being pulled away from the school."

"All the ghost I've talked to feel the same way." Hermione explains.

"Children what are you doing inside the castle it's such a beautiful day outside." Dumbledore says appearing out of thing air.

"Professor whats wrong with all the ghost?" I ask

"Ahh yes the ghost a signal of the schools power and the power of the magical world, the reason why the ghost seem to be slowly vanishing is because they are. Something is happening the ghost are slowly disappearing the teachers are feeling weaker the school is also being affected, the stairs are moving less often and the Whomping Willow has even started to stop moving on it's own little Colin Crevrey tried to take a photo of it swinging it's branches at him and it did nothing, Even the house elves are beginning to show signs that they are getting wear soon students will be feeling weak and unable to perform simple spells but I should stop worrying you kids good day." and with that Dumbledore walks off mumbling to himself and turns a corner and goes silent.


End file.
